Meteor Shower
by jokergirl2001
Summary: Lucy always thought she was a capable Mage until she was proven wrong. Now stuck in ongoing loops and messing things up over and over again she struggles to understand her situation. How hard could it be to pass one S-class Trial anyways? LucyxMany
1. Chapter 1

She's ashamed to admit it, but despite all her claims of being a smart, independent Mage she had looped three times before figuring out that this was a problem she would have to fix herself

Her first time was especially embarrassing, but at least she could wave it off with the excuse of ignorance. She had woken up with a loud blood curling scream, her mind still disoriented with the memories of that one-sided fight with that giant black dragon, she still doesn't know whether or not she died when the dragon had roared, but she didn't dwell on it too much

Loke had summoned himself ready to save her from distress, and she realized she was on her bed at home, it took her a moment to realize that she was uninjured and _not_ on Tenrou Island anymore, without much thought she got out of her bed and made her way into her bathroom, poor Loke still confused as to what the problem was as he followed her

"No way..." Lucy breathed out staring at herself from her mirror, aside from her puffy eyes she had the same clothes she wore the day before Lisanna's big welcoming party

"Princess, Lucy, it's okay" Loke tried to comfort her

"Okay?" Lucy repeated feeling how dry her throat was, was it all really okay? Was everyone safe?

"Whatever it was, it was just a dream" Loke informed her

Her eyes had watered up at the statement as she wholeheartedly believed her spirit and friend, "I-it f-felt so real..." tears were streaming down her face at this point, "I, I was so scared!" she couldn't help but begin to sob

Loke had brought her into a gentle embrace allowing her to wail to her heart's content

After that she had forgotten about the dream, selectively ignoring how the things that kept happening the next days were a perfect match with the content of her dream. Things went exactly the same

She had partnered up with Cana for the S-class test, they had gone to Tenrou Island along with the others, faced Freed and Bixslow during the first part, then the next part to locate the grave of Mavis, _everything_ was the same

When she once again held hands with her nakama she couldn't help lose it

She had screamed, begging for an explanation, blaming herself for not fixing anything.

It didn't matter, because when she opened her eyes she had woken up on her bed at home again

One day before Lisanna's welcoming party

She realized that her "dream" wasn't just a dream, it was her memories, her experience. All those events really did happen, and for some reason she could remember them when she went back to the past.

But why?

She had sought out help from her Spirits

Aquarius had splashed her with a huge wave and told her that she needed a therapist

Taurus had thought that her "boobs" were affecting her brains

Cancer had listened to her whole explanation before suggesting that she was in an illusion or that someone was playing mind games on her

Virgo being Virgo merely asked for punishment after suggesting that Lucy had hit her head too hard

Sagittarius had suggested that she merely needed some rest

Loke kindly told her that perhaps the events of Edolas was causing her some stress

Aries suggested that she was a bit tired before apologizing

Scorpio wasn't any help at all seeing as Aquarius had informed him of Lucy needing a therapist

Crux had tried to research anything that could help her solve her dilemma, but the search was fruitless

Horologium also thought she needed some rest

Lyra sheepishly told her that it was hard to believe without evidence

Even Plue didn't believe her!

And for some reason even Gemini couldn't access the memories of her "dream", but at least Gemini knew that there was something going on, though even they didn't believe in the possibility of time travel

Left with little choice Lucy had sought out help from Makarov who directed her to Porlyusica in concern, the elderly woman had done a diagnosis and had concluded that she had the state of having inconsistent thoughts, beliefs, or attitudes, especially as relating to behavioral decisions and attitude change, also known as "cognitive dissonance", but none of it explained anything

She had to miss the S-class Trials because of "medical leave", which was just her straying with the elder woman who kept prodding her head to see if it really was just cognitive dissonance

Cana had merely gone to the Trials with Lily

It wasn't until Acnologia attacked Tenrou Island that Porlyusica had realized that Lucy was telling the truth, but by then it was too late since Lucy had looped back.

Looping back while conscious was a weird sensation, she had feel every thing around her disappearing while she was falling through what appeared to be a space filled with different sized clocks

She was extremely tired when she woke up on her third loop, and this time she hadn't tried to seek out help from any living beings, but instead from books. She had booked a ticket to Crocus, the capital of the Kingdom of Fiore. It took her quite some time but she eventually found the massive library and had rounded up any and every books that could help her

Being an avid reader she figured out that what was happening to her qualifies as a time loop; a time loop or temporal loop is a plot device in science fiction in which periods of time are repeated and re-experienced by the characters, and there is often some hope of breaking out of the useless cycle of repetition.

There was always a solution to these sort of things, but Lucy still couldn't figure out _what_ exactly she had to do to end these loops, but she knew she was already frustrated. The fact that she seemed to be the only one aware of these ongoing loops only increased her frustration

She didn't know how long she had locked herself up in the library, but once again she had seen everything around her disappear and fell down a void filled with different sized clocks

.o0o.o0o.

She sat on her bed once again, her eyes absently staring at the flowing water outside her window

"I'm on my own" it was a bitter realization, but she had to face it

If she tries to search for the answers in books she'd only get so far, because those books didn't give her any information out of the horse's mouth

If she tries seeking out help, then she'd get to go on a medical leave and miss out on the exams, thus causing her to restart the loop

"But why is this happening to me?"

Yes, why her? Why not Natsu or Erza? Lucy knew that compared to those two she was weak, she couldn't even hold out against Gray. She wasn't anything special compared to anyone in Team Natsu really, and even though she knew it was a bit wrong for her to feel like a background character she couldn't help it.

Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy and even the new unofficial addition of Wendy and Carla were special compared to her. They were _somebody_, while her? She's just plain old Lucy, a _nobody_.

Everyone could point out Erza or Natsu from a crowd, while her? She'd just fade in the crowd. Unlike them she didn't have any flashy magic that made her stand out, in fact her magic made her blend in with the crowd

Even in her own books Natsu and the others were the main characters while she was a supporting character

Why place a spell like this on a nobody like her?

_'Think about the patterns...' _

"I always wake up one day before Lisanna's big welcoming party, then the furthest before the loop restarts is when Acnologia attacks..." she thoughtfully said "Does that mean I have to help Cana pass the S-class Trials?"

She knew there was little chance of that happening seeing as Grimoire Heart, Zeref and Acnologia were obstacles in her path, and let's face it they're stronger than even Natsu and Erza, heck they were stronger than Makarov as well.

And as a Mage? Lucy knew she sucked, out of every Fairy Tail members that participated in the S-class Trials, Levy was probably the only one who had to work to beat her. She knew that Freed and Bixslow had thrown the battle, but she considered it her lucky break. And even if she did face Levy, in order for Cana to become an S-class mage they'd have to beat Gajeel too

Lucy was sure that wouldn't be happening anytime soon, because how would she be able to beat Gajeel or anyone else for that matter? She has never worked hard on her physical strength, and everyone else were years ahead of her in more than that aspect.

"But time is something I have plenty of..." Lucy suddenly realized

Even if it takes years, all she had to do was keep improving until she was strong enough to help Cana become S-class, and maybe, just maybe she could catch up with Natsu and the others, she could finally become a _somebody_


	2. Pent-up Frustration

Ten times.

She has been through these loops for _ten_ times already. Albeit she did die more often than not.

The first time she may have cheated a bit in order to ensure that she and Cana didn't have to face anyone during the Trials. And try as she may Lucy just couldn't change anything important.

The second time she decided to take some more drastic actions by trying to warn her nakama, but even with their guards up they had been easily crushed by the black dragon.

The third time Lucy tried to get rid of Grimoire Heart's master, suffice to say she didn't even reach Hades before she was burned alive by a sadistic blond.

The fourth time her head was crushed by Kain Hikaru.

The fifth time Lucy was so desperate that she decided to prevent her nakama from arriving on the island by destroying the ship. Makarov just decided to take another ship.

The sixth time Lucy destroyed every ship. Makarov just decided to turn the first part of the Trials into a swimming competition. Lucy totally won thanks to Aquarius who washed her away to Tenrou Island.

The seventh time she managed to convince Makarov to push the Trials towards another day. That didn't work seeing as she woke up still stuck in a loop. That cleared off the idea that she could just run from her problems and pass the Trials by doing so.

The eighth time she fell into the river near her apartment out of frustration and drowned.

The ninth time she may have blurted out Cana's secret to the whole guild. Cana whipped her ass for that, and if it wasn't for the combined efforts of both Erza _and_ Mirajane, then Lucy was sure she would have died.

The tenth time she slipped and hit her head on the railings of the ship.

Her conclusion: _I don't have enough strength to do anything!_

And she was getting tired of reliving the same thing over and over while trying to change things and failing due to her lack of strength or clumsiness. So out of pure frustration out of both her incompetence and the dumb situation she was in Lucy decided to just take a break from pointlessly looping.

* * *

Her head felt a bit buzzed as she poured something in her glass. She wasn't sure anymore if it was beer, rum or alcohol, but it didn't matter. The numbing feeling in her head felt amazing, she feels as if she could just touch the sky if she wanted to. All her insecurities and fears slowly, but surely washed away with each glass she downed.

"Hello"

Ah, it was beer. But who cares anyways? She just wanted some more booze! She giggled at the thought of more drinks, who cares what Mirajane says anyways? She definitely wasn't drunk! She was as somber as a bunny. Her giggles turned into snickers as she imagined a bunny drinking some beer.

"You're Lucy-san, right?"

At the sound of her name she turned her head giggling at the way the world turned before her vision focused on the blurry figure of Lisanna, "Yah, yer Lisa, yeah?" she slurred

"Yes, are you okay?" Lisanna worriedly asked.

"I'm _pur_fect!" Lucy declared ushering Lisanna to sit next to her, "I wanna talk to ya."

"Me? About what?"

Lucy gave the innocently confused girl a sly look before leaning into her ear "Yer fiance."

Lisanna's cheeks immediately turned pink, "That was just a childish promise!" she quickly defended.

"Then," hiccup, "Means," hiccup, "Natsu free game?"

Drunk thoughts, somber heart.

"You like him?" Lisanna asked seemingly surprised.

"Nah! He mine though, hish _my_ _purr_tner." Lucy whispered slowly, "Got zat?"

"Err, yeah." Lisanna awkwardly agreed.

"Yer a good girl Lisa." Lucy said before standing up, "Now to get me some more booze!"

Lisanna was left entirely confused, "Does that mean she likes Natsu in a platonic way or romantic one?"

"Cana~!" Lucy called out in a whine tackling the brunette into a side hug interrupting Cana and Gray's conversation on Edolas Cana.

"Something you need Lu?" Cana asked as she looped her arm around Lucy's waist.

"Booze!"

Cana smirked enjoying Drunk Lucy far too much for anyone's liking, "How about a deal? You give me something I want and I'll give you some booze." she proposed tilting Lucy's chin up to stare in the blonde's brown orbs, she licked her lips in anticipation.

"Oi, stop taking advantage of Lucy" Gray voiced his thoughts.

Cana sent Gray an annoyed look for interrupting her moment, Cana wouldn't say that she had a crush on Lucy or anything cheesy like that, she simply felt attracted to Lucy. Then she smirked at Gray, "Jealous?" she teased squeezing Lucy's butt. "Don't worry, you can watch if you want, and if I feel like it I'll let you join in..." she said preparing to take Lucy's earlobe in her mouth only for Lucy to suddenly be pulled out of her arms.

"I'm taking Lucy home." Gray stated adjusting Lucy properly in his arms so that he was carrying her bridal style.

"Ohhh, Gray, you sly dog, you." Cana laughed, "Make sure she gets home safe, alright?" she seriously asked.

Gray didn't answer as he walked out of the guild ignoring Juvia's anguished yells. Really, he had a lot to deal with already to give anymore attention to either Cana or Juvia. The only reason he was taking Lucy home right now was both because he was worried and he wouldn't trust that idiot Natsu to properly take a drunken Lucy home. His mind was occupied with the thoughts of the S-class Trials.

He knew he would get selected to participate, and he knew Natsu would too. That's why he can't lose. Not only did he want to become an S-class Mage, but he also couldn't stand the thought of the idiot Natsu somehow becoming one while he doesn't.

With a sigh he kicked open the door of Lucy's place and entered as if he owned the place, he didn't even need to think to know where everything was, courtesy of him always breaking into the place.

"Ya seem frustrated Gray." Lucy noted as he placed her down on her bed, "Is it because of the trials?" she guessed.

He paused, but didn't say anything.

"Truth is I am too." she quietly admitted sombering up a bit, but still feeling the buzz greatly "My mind keeps thinking every possibility through, and it's so frustrating!"

He turns his head to face her at the same time she lifted her head to look at him. For a fleeting second it felt like everything may spiral out of control. They stared at each other, seeing all the frustration they were hiding from their guild members reflecting in each other's eyes. Someone finally understood their true feelings. And it felt oddly right, Lucy muses.

They both are a part of Team Natsu, and both are constantly outshined by either Natsu or Erza. Both of them tended to live in the past sometimes. Both knew what it felt like to give it their best yet their best wasn't good enough.

Similar thoughts entered Gray's head as they continued to stare at each other. They weren't lost in the other's eyes or anything. They were simply at a loss at deciding what to do after finding these little things out.

"Gray your clothes..." Lucy says as she blatantly eyes his figure.

Gray let out a groan before he ducks down to pick up his shirt and pants, only for Lucy's hands to stop him midway. "It's okay, I like the view." she admits looking up into his eyes again.

This time Gray saw something shift in her eyes that now reflected lust as she reaches out her hand to his face. Gray wasn't dense as Natsu, so he knew where this was heading. And he was sure that Lucy didn't really want it to go that way. It was the alcohol.

"We shouldn't." he tries to protest as she traced her fingers over his jaw, "This isn't right." but he doesn't stop her as she wraps her arms around his neck.

She tilts her head in confusion, "Does it have to be?"

Before he could give her a proper answer she smashed her lips on his, clumsily attempting to make-out with him. And with that all his self-restraint was gone. He placed his hands on the end of Lucy's shirt. She doesn't need anymore hints to figure out that Gray also wanted...no, needed to vent out in this way. She lifted her arms up causing their kiss to stop as he pulls the shirt off of her, leaving her in only her bra and skirt.

He doesn't even give her a second to say anything before his mouth crashes into hers again, and she lets out a moan opening her mouth to give his tongue an entrance. It suddenly felt like she was wearing too much clothes.

And then he's trailing kisses beneath her neck while trying to get her skit off.

She lets him as her hands were everywhere, from his hair to his chest, and back again, pouring out the frustration that she's been feeling.

"Gray?" she asks as her skirt slides down.

"Yeah?" he distractedly asks taking in Lucy's figure. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't aroused.

"Do you wanna stop?" she slurs wrapping her arms around his neck again.

He helps her wrap her legs around his waist, "Do you want to?"

"No"

"Same."

Then they were on her bed. And what happened next was a pure moment of ecstasy and bliss.


	3. Chapter 3

Just like everyone else, Lucy regretted a lot of choices in her life.

But, when she woke up in the morning, her head slightly hurting she was sure having sex was the biggest mistake she's ever made.

Not because she didn't like Gray or anything, goodness no, she's always had a small attraction to the ice user, but she was the loyal type of person.

She couldn't help but feel as though she broke Juvia's trust by sleeping with the ice user.

And trust was a big word for Lucy, perhaps holding even more sentiment than the word friendship, but that was to be expected considering she was a celestial spirit mage.

Breaking Juvia's trust? Well, it felt like she had stabbed herself with a knife and taken another beating from Gajeel.

Felt like she had been burned alive by the sadistic blonde from Grimoire Heart all over again.

'But it feels so right at the same time..' Lucy thought to herself as Gray's arms wrapped around her middle.

Pulling her body flush against his.

Lucy thought that when a person gets drunk, they forget everything the next day.

That wasn't the case for her.

She actually remembered every single detail.

Asking Lisanna how the takeover mage feels about Natsu, Cana molesting her, and then her starting the whole sexual intercourse with Gray.

It was selfish of her, but she wouldn't mind doing this kind of stuff again with Gray despite knowing Juvia had a huge crush on Gray.

She sighed, she was such a bad friend. She had to get her mind out of the gutter.

She didn't want to hurt Juvia. Her needs don't matter compared to her odd friendship with Juvia.

Thinking about the water user gave Lucy the motivation she needed through guilt. Slowly, she pried herself out of Gray's arms and replaced herself with a pillow.

Gray didn't notice the difference.

Quietly, she made her way to her bathroom.

She did her best to cover up her hickeys with both make up and clothes, though she had no doubt that the dragon slayers would be able to tell that something was off.

'And it would be too suspicious of me to not go to the guild. They'll be able to figure it out.'

Normally Lucy didn't like keeping secrets from her friends.

But she felt like she did when she introduced herself to Natsu and Happy. She felt insecure.

Back then it was because of her last name, this time it's because she did something unforgettable.

"Lucy?"

Lucy startled and turned around to see Gray standing at her bathroom door in all his naked glory.

She looked at him, ignoring the fact that he was naked.

But with the memories of last night still in her head, her face became an interesting shade of red.

"Can I take a shower?"

Lucy nodded dumbly, she was half expecting Gray to talk about the night before, but the ice user just walked over to the shower. And proceeded to shower as if she wasn't there.

Well, she wasn't really surprised at the last part considering Gray's shameless when it came to lack of decency.

"Uh, Gray?" Lucy awkwardly asked.

"Yeah?" He asked sparing her a glance.

"Umm, about, uhh last night..."

"It's cool, you were drunk. Otherwise you wouldn't have done that with me."

"No!" Lucy immediately denied earning a confused look from Gray, "I..."

"You...?" He gently prompted.

Lucy took in a deep breath. "I am attracted to you." She knew that already, almost as much as she knew she felt some degree of attraction for the males in her guild.

Gray looked at her, genuinely surprised.

Lucy blushed.

"Well, I think you're cute?" Gray confessed after an awkward silence.

'Gemini was right...'

"Want to join me?" Gray offered, trying to defuse the awkward situation.

"Uh, sure." Lucy meekly nodded before pausing, "What about Juvia?"

"What about her?" Gray asked in confusion.

"Juvia likes you." Lucy stated, it was obvious to everyone.

"Oh, yeah." Gray didn't seem surprised.

"You knew?"

"Yeah."

"Then why pretend like you don't?"

"If I acknowledge her feelings she'll become worse, besides I have no feelings for her. In my head she's just the girl who follows me and uses water magic."

Lucy frowned at Gray.

Noticing this, the ice mage sighed. "I mean if she actually stopped doing those weird stuff, and actually talk to me without glorifying me, I might actually like her."

Lucy mentally noted that to herself, she was going to explain that to Juvia one day.

"Eek!" Lucy shrieked as Gray pulled her towards the shower. "My clothes!"

.o0o.o0o.

When Gray left, so did Lucy's cheerful mood.

'Can't believe we ended up having sex again...and in the shower...'

She felt mad at herself. For betraying Juvia like that, and for actually enjoying the sexual intercourse.

She wanted to tell someone, but who?

She was too ashamed to tell the girls from her guild.

Natsu wouldn't get it. Happy would make her feel worse than she does.

Someone...

Her eyes widened.

She ran to her bathroom, filled her tub with water, and summoned her first friend.

"Aquarius, I-"

"I told you not to summon me for a week." Aquarius sharply said.

"S-sorry, but this is important!"

Aquarius seemed annoyed as she lifted her ur, prepared to drown Lucy. "How important?" She humored Lucy.

"I had sex!"

The spirit's eyes widened and she accidently dropped her trusty weapon.

"...what?"

"With Gray." Lucy mumbled.

"The ice user?"

Lucy nodded, "It was a mistake.." she dejectly said.

"He's not as hot as my boyfriend, but he isn't bad looking."

"I know."

"Then why be sad about it? You finally got laid, and you're actually sad about it?"

"It's because Juvia likes Gray..."

"Juvia?"

Lucy explained who Juvia was to Aquarius.

"I see," Aquarius nodded in understanding sipping on the tea Lucy made while explaining everything.

"So?"

"This is so stupid." Aquarius bluntly said, "When it comes to love, all is fair."

"But Juvia's my friend!"

"So? It's not your fault Gray actually wanted to have sex with you. And besides, from what you've told me she needs to learn to give the guy some space."

'Look who's talking...'

"Basically it's your love life. And if it feels right to you and him, then no one gets to say otherwise."

Lucy smiled a bit, Aquarius actually managed to cheer her up. As usual.

"More importantly, why were you drunk?" A menacing aura surrounded Aquarius.

Lucy paled.

She forgot that she promised Aquarius to not drink until she was 18 back when she was little, and that Aquarius didn't know that she was mentally 18 already.

.o0o.o0o.

Lucy's butt stung as she sat down on her designated spot in the guild. Luckily Natsu nor Gajeel was there to sniff out Gray's scent on her.

She ignored the curious looks she got and instead smiled at Mira who looked concerned. "Aquarius."

Mira's face washed in realization, "Oh my, what got her mad this time?"

"She found out I got drunk yesterday..."

"Speaking of yesterday, did Gray properly took care of you?" Mira curiously asked.

Lucy's face flushed as images of last night and what happened in the shower passed in her head.

"Hey Lucy, there's something I want to talk to you about." Gray said appearing out of practically nowhere and took a seat next to Lucy.

"Gray, hey." Lucy managed a small smile, her face a bit flushed.

"You seem uncomfortable..." Gray noted.

"Ah, Aquarius punished me..."

"Want me to help?" Gray offered racing his now ice covered hand up.

Lucy could feel the stares on her back, most expecting her to reject the offer with her famous Lucy Kick.

Instead she just nodded, it wasn't like Gray hadn't seen and touched every inch of her already.

The guild collectively gasped in shock as Gray casually rubbed his hand on Lucy's butt while the two conversed about trivial stuff.

Mira had a sly smile.

"Love rival..." A menacing voice uttered making Lucy shudder.

"Juvia.." Lucy evenly greeted turning to face the water user.

"What are you doing with Gray-sama?"

Lucy quirked an eyebrow, it was obvious that Gray was the one feeling up her butt.

"I'm talking to him?"

"I think Juvia is trying to ask what's going on between the two of you." Erza explained.

Lucy blinked, really not knowing the answer herself.

"We're dating." Gray declared much to everyone's, including Lucy's, shock.

Mira had a gleeful look, already imagining the babies. "I want details!"

"No way! Lu-chan's going to tell me first."

"Don't be foolish Levy, Lucy will tell me first. I am her teammate after all."

"As the Fairy Queen, I deserve to know first."

"Shut up Evergreen, Lucy's going to tell me first."

"Why would Lu-chan tell a drunk like you? I think she'd prefer telling her best friend."

Mirajane, Erza, Levy, Evergreen, and Cana all glared at each other. Menacing auras surrounding them as they were prepared to fight for the right of being told the details first.

"We should get out of here." Gray quietly told Lucy as he dragged her out of the guild.

Lucy was still too shocked to say anything.

Her mind was trying to latch onto something to distract her.

"What did you wanted to talk to me about?" She blurted.

Gray stopped, and looked back at her with a blink. "I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend." He admitted not letting go of her hand.

"Oh..."

"So, do you want to?"

"Why me?" Lucy decided to ask, avoiding the question.

"Why not you?" Gray returned.

"I'm being serious here." Lucy mumbled to him.

"At first I thought you were just a pretty face, all bark and no work." Gray started as he continued walking. "You proved me completely wrong, but what really got me interested was your personality. You may not notice it, but even by our guild's standards you're one of the nicest members."

They reached her place again, her hands still being held by his.

"I'll see you around then?" Gray awkwardly asked letting her hand go.

Lucy smiled at him. "Of course, you are my boyfriend, aren't you?"

Gray looked surprised for a moment, but then he leaned his face down to kiss Lucy.

It was just supposed to be an innocent peck on the lips.

But they ended up making love while the rain heavily poured down in Magnolia.

.o0o.o0o.

Gray and Lucy ended up as partners in the S-class Trials.

Lucy didn't plant it, but this time around Juvia was just too depressed to participate so Lisanna became Cana's partner.

Gray just casually mentioned that he wouldn't mind having her as his partner, and then it sort of just happened.

Aside from Juvia, everyone was more or less happy for Gray and Lucy. They made a cute couple after all.

Lucy being the kind girl who made sure Gray didn't get into too much trouble, while Gray escorted Lucy to everywhere.

With the partner change up, Lucy and Gray ended up fighting Cana and Lisanna.

The former easily won, Lucy taking on Lisanna with Gemini while Gray took down Cana.

Then they fought off some Grimoire Members.

Ultimately defeated the guild leader too.

It kind of went better this time since Gray wouldn't leave her side. And they made a good team.

.o0o.o0o.

Gray grasped Lucy's hand in his as they all stood in a circle.

"I...the time we spent was really fun." Lucy suddenly said to him, not even looking at the dragon, but at him.

"We'll have a lot more fun together," Gray promised squeezing Lucy's hand, "We'll go on more walks around the park, I'll take you to fancy restaurants, we'll become S-class mages, we'll keep dating, and one day maybe we'll get married."

Lucy smiled at that, truly she could see it happening. In a more stable timeline she would have fallen in love with Gray and they'd get married. Gray had told her he wanted two sons, and one young daughter to dot on.

"I love you Gray." She really did come to love him romantically in this loop, maybe it would seem like she fell fast, but it felt right. And she had a feeling she wouldn't get to say it to him for a while.

Unless she finds a way to make sure she stops looping.

Gray's eyes softened, and he nodded. "I love you too."

.o0o.o0o.

When Lucy saw Gray again during her next loop she didn't say anything. What they shared during her last loop was amazing, and she would love to experience it her whole life.

But...

She had to focus on other things.

In the back of her mind she classified her previous loop as a vacation get away.

Now she had things to do.

Namely research on Grimoire Heart, Zeref, and Fairy Tail itself.


End file.
